Jubilee and the King
by Roxy
Summary: Jubilee meets the king of Thailand.
1. Jubilee and the King- Part 1

Ok, I got this after watching Anna and the King. It's anelseworld story. Jubilee has never met Wolverine but she is an X-men. Logan hasnever associated with the X-men ever so he does not know who they are. Ummm….ohyea, this is a modern rendition, though,   
  
  
  
Jubilation Lee was a girl of twenty-one. She stood,currently, apart from the others around her. Her coat of lavender had adistinct collar that brought out the length of her slender neck. She wasslender and graceful as she stood there with a light breeze ruffling her blacksilky hair. Her dark eyes turned down, viewing the horizon of the land to theleft of her. She stood almost motionless, fingering an emblem of gold in her pocket.  
  
The sun rose higher, sparkling and dancing in the brightblue sky. Jubilee was on a boat, more like a large yacht, that was taking herto Japan. She had not reached her destination, for she was near the MalaysianIslands, many miles away. The ship had stopped to refuel and gather suppliesfor the long journey before them. The ship's captain was speaking a languagecompletely unknown to her, asking a man with his head lowered for some sort ofsupply.  
  
Jubilee was traveling on boat for the sole reason ofavoiding the plane. She had never been on a boat and decided it was time shetried. At first, the boat made her queasy and nauseated, but she soon came toappreciate her long journey as an adventure. The purpose of her pilgrimage wasto got to Japan. The X-men had enlisted her, when she was of an older age (suchas now) to go on many missions. Most of the time, the missions were of no useto the X-men but her sense of adventure had not left her, and she loved callingherself an X-men whenever she could. The current mission? Find a mutant inJapan and recruit her. She did not know the name of the mutant contact but knewhow to find her. A mutant, if found out, is shunned and people nearby wouldhave known of her. She doubted that she would not have any trouble on thistrip.  
  
She sighed and looked at the wooden ground below her. Evenat her young age, she was already a widow. She had married at nineteen,completely against the will of the X-men. However, she insisted because sheloved the man she was going to marry very much. Jubilee thought back to thedays when they were together, he was the same age as her and they looked like amatch made for heaven. One unfortunate day he left, never to return. He hadbeen killed in an ill-fated car accident. After that, Jubilee had never beenthe same; except for her willingness to go on adventures. That was what kepther alive and going on after the death of her husband.   
  
A noise wakened Jubilee from her thoughts. She rose her headinquiringly to the place from which the noise came from. It was the shipcaptain, her ship captain, arguing with a man dressed in fancy robes. This manto whom the captain was arguing with seemed different then the others, heseemed rich and respected.   
  
Since Jubilee was on a privateboat she was the only one present. She had asked for this, wanting to besolitary on her trip in order to enjoy every minute of it.   
  
  
Arg, I'm getting tired of writing. I will continuethis if you guys want.   



	2. Jubilee and the King- Part 2

She asked sorrowfully, dreading some sort of terrible news.   
  
"We must stay here for the week. The King is forbidding anyship leave the port. I can't do anything about it."  
  
"What king are you speaking of?" she asked reproachfully.  
  
"The king of Thailand."  
  
"What?" she cried. "I thought we were in the middle of theMalaysian Islands."  
  
He chuckled softly. "Yes, that's true, but Thailand islocated here as well. We are in Bangkok right now and best find someplace tostay."  
  
Shocked at her current dilemma,Jubilee gathered her things and left to go.   
  
  
She followed the captian into the bustling city. After a lotof walking, he had somehow contacted a good friend of his, an American, wholived in the vicinity and they were off to stay with him. He lived near thepalace.   
  
It was a remarkable thing, even to Jubilee's eyes. She wasjust upset at the King that lie within it. She needed to get out of this placeand fast. The X-men did not need her under the rule of some monarchy at themoment.   
  
The man she was staying with looked British. When she awokeafter a sleepless night, he came into her room unannounced saying that she mustdress quickly. He was connected somehow to the royal family and she was to seethe King today.   
  
'Good!' she thought, 'Now I can give him a piece of mymind!'   
  
  
  
  
  
Jubilee entered a room decorated with gold. Statues linedthe edges of the room and upon a higher level lay the throne. The King satcross-legged a motionless as though he appeared to have been carved of a piecewith the glittering throne. When inside the room, Jubilee and the man, who wasconnected to the King somehow, waited patiently for perhaps five minutes, but,when it appeared that no one intended to pay them the slightest attention,Jubilee whispered to the man, "Please present us at once. I need to get thisship deal settled and get out of here."  
  
"Better to wait, ma'am," he demurred.  
  
But Jubilee's patience was exhausted and she walked right upto the throne in front of the King.   
  
The king caught sight of them at once. "Who? Who?" Jubileewas surprised to hear he spoke English.  
  
The man next to her bent on his knees like the other Thaipeople and looked at the ground. "Your Majesty, this is Jubilee. She would liketo speak to you about a matter that is troubling her. She comes from America."  
  
The King shook hands with her, watching her all the whileout of shrewd bird eyes. The dark look in them put a fear in the othersubjects, but she looked on defiantly, not letting some dumb King bother her.She did not bow like the others with their faces on the floor.  
  
"You do no look old enough to be traveling by yourself. Howold shall you be?" he asked in a stentorian tone.   
  
Jubilee became annoyed. "One hundred and fifty years old,sire."  
  
His deep voice growled at her, looking at her with such adepth that she stood up straight, about to tell him what was on her mind.   
  
"Your Majesty," she said through gritted teeth. "I have beenon a boat for a long time and am tired. I wish to go to Japan and not stay hereany longer. Please let my boat out of the Bangkok harbor at once."  
  
The King suddenly became furious, looking at her again withhis anger-filled eyes.  
  
I will not have such disrespect! Guards! Take her into the Palace Haremand teach her some manners! At once! he screamed.  
  
Jubilee had rebellion in her eyes. She was ready to raise her arms up to paffhis face away, but thought better of it. She did not want to offend the Kingmore, so she went with the guards.  
  
The guards put her in a room that was decorated simply. 'Great' she thought.'Now I'm being held prisoner.'  
  
((Should I have the King be Logan?))  
  



End file.
